


A Night With Desire

by Leviathan2132



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Gay Sex, Gods, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Magic Cock, Mentions of A/B/O, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shrinking, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan2132/pseuds/Leviathan2132
Summary: Jason was straight. He swore by it on every occasion he could. That one time he made out with Justin? Just a dare, no homo. He fucked girls all the time, and was a renowned player, all the normal jock stuff. He was in sports so he couldn’t be gay, right? Until he saw him, with those beautiful blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. He wanted to spin and leave the bar but the guy looked over at him and smiled before waving him over. Who was he to say no?A jock gets picked up by the entity Desire at a bar and realizes how very not straight he is. This is just... absurd. Lots of cum, very big dicks, lots of humiliation, but like in the sexy way, and some sex toys. Desire/Owen's cum is kind of magic, so, things get weird.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

Jason was straight. He swore by it on every occasion he could. That one time he made out with Justin? Just a dare, no homo. He fucked girls all the time, and was a renowned player, all the normal jock stuff. He was in sports so he couldn’t be gay, right? Until he saw him, with those beautiful blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. He wanted to spin and leave the bar but the guy looked over at him and smiled before waving him over. Who was he to say no? 

“You look like a deer caught in the headlights,” the blonde said casually with a chuckle, downing the rest of a dark liquor in a tumbler in front of him, “Never seen a beautiful man before?” he teased. 

“I mean, I guess, I’m not gay though,” Jason stammered, staring at pink lips. 

“Let me get you a drink,” The blonde said seeming to ignore what Jason said and licking his lips. 

“Y-yeah, sure,” Jason muttered, still staring as the blonde got them a round. 

“Name’s Owen, I take it you have a name, hot stuff?” 

“Uh, Jason.” 

“Good to meet you Jason,” Owen slid him a glass of the dark liquor. Jason smelled it – whiskey, good whiskey. He wasn’t about to turn that down. 

Owen reached over and put his hand on the jock’s beefy thigh and smiled as they both sipped their drinks. 

“So are you a sports guy?” Owen asked giving the muscled thigh a squeeze. 

“Yeah, mostly football, but I used to play soccer and hockey too.” 

“Mm, explains your sweet ass,” Owen hummed licking his lips again. Jason swallowed deciding it would be rude to deny a perfectly true compliment. 

“Tell me about football then Jason, why do you like it?” Owe asked looking honestly interested. 

Jason started talking and found this guy made him want to talk and gush about the sport. He started awkward and vague, but per Owen’s prompting, he was able to relax and by the third drink was telling stories that were not-so-subtle boasts, all while Owen stroked and squeezed his thigh, continuing to order them drinks and listen attentively as his hand crept toward the jock’s slowly inflating cock thinking about all those hot sweaty men and the competition of the sport. 

More drinks went by and Jason was boasting about his favorite sexcapades to this stranger, who despite his straightness, he was letting feel up and rub his cock through his jeans. 

“And her tits popped out of her bra?” Owen chuckled giving Jason’s hard cock a squeeze. 

“Mm, yeah, it was so hot,” Jason grinned, “What about you? You haven’t said much,” 

“Oh, I get around I guess if that’s what you’re asking. There was a time I got a guy off without touching him, made him jizz himself at a party, twice. He was so embarrassed and then I just sort of stroked his thigh and he came again.” Owen hummed with a grin. Jason’s cock throbbed at the thought. “You like that, big guy?” Owen grinned rubbing the head of the jock’s cock with his thumb. 

“How did you get him off without touching him?” Jason asked ignoring the question. 

Owen grinned and squeezed Jason’s cock again. “Well, at first I just told him all the filthy ways I wanted to fuck later, how I wanted him to pound my ass so the whole motel could hear me screaming for his cock. How I wanted to suck him off and how I wanted to ride his dick, then let him fuck me into the mattress.” As Owen spoke he leaned towards Jason and expertly stroked Jason’s cock in his jeans, somehow doing it in a way no one would be able to tell. Jason bit his lip and nodded. “Then he tried to pull me into a room at the party to suck him off and I started laughing so hard at how tiny he was I thought I might pass out. He turned so red, but he stayed hard, so I told him to pull his pants back up and we went back out to the party. I started to talk instead about how I was going to pound him into next week and he was going to suck me off. How he wouldn’t be able to walk once my big cock was done with him. Since he kept squirming and shifting I kept going.” 

Jason’s cock was absolutely throbbing at this point, imagining himself in the scenario while Owen kept expertly stroking him. “Then on a whim I whispered about how puny his cock was and his eyes rolled back and I saw a dark spot start to spread on his crotch. At the time I thought it was just a big gush of pre, so, I kept going. Saying how pathetic and disappointing his cock was, how he’d never be able to please me or anyone else with a little clit for a cock. That’s when he came again, so much that the cum dripped down his thighs, and the poor boy was wearing khakis. I remember laughing out loud and getting the attention of his frat brothers who started teasing him, then I called him a baby-dicked quick-shot and stroked his thigh and he hit the ground on his knees and just moaned as he came again.” 

“F-fuck!” Jason gasped suddenly, his cock throbbing and firing off several thick globs of cum into his boxer-briefs, soaking through them and his jeans immediately. Owen chuckled and squeezed his cock again. 

“Too bad, I was hoping to take you to a hotel tonight,” Owen chuckled. 

“No, no, I can go again,” Jason said before he could think about what he was saying. 

“Oh good, I’m surprised, want me to keep talking?” 

“Um, yeah sure, give me a moment to recover,” 

“Then there was a time I flip-fucked a football quarterback and turned him into a total cockslut by the end of the night. Got his entire frat to take a turn with each of his holes, sometimes they even had him taking two at a time in his fucked-out ass, and he still was begging for me to fuck him after that, begging for my huge, juicy, thick cock. We left him gushing cum, and fucked full of so much jizz he looked obese, so then I stuffed a nice big fat plug into his ass and the frats humiliated and fucked him on their lawn the next morning. Poor kid came so much his cock shriveled up into a little button dick.” 

“Oh-oh God! Fuck!” Jason came again, moaning loudly enough for the bartender and the folks nearest them to hear. His cock throbbed and soaked his jeans and underwear further, causing Owen to hum in approval. 

“A quick-shot cumslut, I have to say, you are making quite the mess of yourself.” Owen muttered, squeezing and rubbing Jason’s cock more, causing the jock to moan softly. “Why don’t you come with me to the restroom a second?” Owen grinned, and Jason nodded dumbly before following the blonde. Too dazed to bother covering the huge dark spot on his pants until he heard snickering as he walked by a booth full of girls. He blushed and pulled his shirt down to try to cover the cum stain, his dick throbbing harder in his pants. 

Owen dragged Jason into the stall and locked it before forcing Jason to bend over the toilet. He yanked down the jocks jeans to uncover his ass and immediately stuck two fingers into the jock’s ass eliciting a moan from the beefy boy. Jason hadn’t noticed what Owen muttered as he fingered the boy, nor did he notice or understand how he could already take two unlubed fingers in his slick wet hole. Jason just wanted more, and Owen could give that to him. 

“Already wet and dripping for me Jason?” Owen teased, adding another finger to the sloppily wet hole. Jason moaned again, his cock throbbing in his pants and his asshole pulsing with need. He couldn’t imagine being straight right in that moment. 

“You want my cock baby?” Owen purred, digging his fingers into Jason’s prostate, making the jock see stars. 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Jason moaned desperately. “I need your cock in my ass,” 

“So needy,” Owen hummed as he pulled his cock free from his tight jeans, stroking it with his free hand. It was big, even bigger than Jason’s impressive 8 inches, and easily passing the 10 inch mark. Not to mention it was THICK, but the jock had no idea the tool that was about to destroy his virgin ass. Owen added a fourth finger, as he stroked his own still hardening cock. 

After another few moments prepping the boy’s ass, slick dripping down the jock's balls and thighs as he whimpered and moaned, Owen pulled his fingers from the jock’s wet hole making the hunk whimper as his ass gaped a moment. Owen hummed his approval again before sandwiching his 11 inches of fat dick between the jock’s plump cheeks coating it in the jock's natural lube. Jason gasped and turned his head to try to look at the massive hot fuck stick that was about to pop his cherry, but before he could, Owen started to push his thick cockhead against the virgin hole. Jason gasped and moaned loudly as Owen pushed just the hot head in, he was panting and sweating at the stretch, but it felt so good. Owen felt a small gush of Jason’s slick hit the head of his cock, grinning that the slick couldn’t escape past his girth. He gave Jason’s thick ass cheek a squeeze and started to slide further into the jock’s cock hungry hole. Jason whimpered and bit his lip below Owen making the blonde bite his own lip and grin in pleasure, enjoying the needy sounds of the jock he was spearing with his huge dick. Owen gave another hum as he finally pressed his hips into Jason’s plush ass, as the jock gasped and groaned. He ground his hips into Jason a moment causing the boy to whimper and mewl. Then he started to pull out, making Jason gasp again, already mourning the loss of the full cock in his ass. Owen moved so that just the head was in the boy’s ass, biting his lip when the door to the restroom opened and Jason’s hole squeezed tight on his head. The jock stared in the direction of the door looking nervous. Owen slammed his cock back into the jock’s tight hole causing the jock to gasp and whimper softly. 

Owen grinned and started moving his hips thrusting slow and deep into the jock’s hole aiming precisely for the sensitive bundle of nerves in the brunette's ass. Judging by the sounds Jason was trying to bite back, he was succeeding with every stroke of his huge cock.. He could feel the jock’s desire building and his inhibitions start to fall away. Another person walked into the bathroom and Jason’s ass clenched deliciously around Owen’s big cock. This of course spurned the blonde to fuck the beefy boy harder and faster, the sound of his hips colliding with the jock’s plump ass getting louder as he did, not caring that the men outside the stall could hear them fucking just behind the door. Owen kept slamming his cock into Jason’s prostate and making the jock gasp and moan weakly unable to bite back all of his pleasured noises, Jason’s ass began pulsing around Owen’s cock as Jason came again. 

Owen thrust another couple of times into Jason’s spasming hole before a low moan tore itself from his lips and he began to shoot a huge thick load into Jason’s ass. The jock whimpered feeling so full, but just wanting more, even as Owen kept thrusting and shooting more and more cum into the jock’s tight hole. Owen could hear the wet sound of the men outside the stall stroking and he could feel the desire pouring off of them as he kept shooting more cum into Jason. The jock moaned beneath him, eyes rolled back from the stimulation. Owen could tell the jock was about to cum again as he heard the men outside the stall moan. Owen clicked his tongue and with a wave of his hand heard the jock gasp, groan, and start to whimper pitifully. 

A metal cage had formed around Jason’s swollen cock, keeping him from cumming and making his erection painful. His cock throbbed in its new cage and the jock couldn’t help but grab and squeeze his throbbing member, unable to cum and making pitiful noises in protest. 

“You’ll need to get me off again if you want me to take that off, okay bitch?” Owen murmured into Jason’s ear as he listened to the men outside the stall cum. 

“What?” Jason gasped turning his head to look back into Owen’s icy blue eyes. The pretty boy grinned. 

“You heard me. Your cock is mine, boy.” Owen purred, causing Jason’s cock to bob in its cage again, as he whimpered and moaned. His ass subconsciously started to milk Owen’s cock for the rest of his load. 

Owen hummed in approval as his cock finally unloaded the last few shots of Owen’s multiple gallon cum shot into Jason’s ass pussy. He bit his lip and grinned as he summoned a pink butt plug almost as thick as his hefty cock. “If you spill a drop of my cum I’ll punish you worse than you can imagine. Owen growled pulling out slowly as Jason squeezed tightly around his girth. As his dick head pulled out with a sloppy Pop! Owen quickly shoved the plug into Jason’s loose hole with a grin. He was giving the boy an impossible task, the plug wasn’t thick enough to completely seal with how thoroughly he had wrecked the boy’s hole with his huge cock, not to mention the absurd amount of cum he had dumped inside of the jock. 

“What do you say boy?” Owen demanded as he put his dick away and righted his clothes. 

“Um?” Jason started, unsure at first. Owen slapped his ass hard and without thinking the jock cried “Thank you, Sir!” 

“Good boy. Now, let’s go get some more drinks.” Owen purred as Jason sat up and pulled his pants up, and gasping as he looked down at his swollen stomach. It looked like he was several months pregnant where there had once been cut abs. The sloshing sound it made when he moved made his cock throb in its little cage, and he found himself clenching down on the huge plug despite himself, causing him to groan. “Pull your pants up, slut, we’re going somewhere more interesting.” Owen grinned, “Everyone out there is going to know you’re my slut now, swollen with my jizz. Not to mention those cum stains down the front of your jeans.” He purred opening the stall before Jason could even start to pull his pants up, the guys outside stared and grinned at the sight of Jason still bent over the toilet with a pretty pink plug stuffed up his sloppy used hole, and a metal cage digging into his throbbing and drooling cock. Jason quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans around his ankles, blushing fiercely as he couldn’t even button his jeans or pull his shirt all the way down, exposing his cum inflated belly to the open air as he followed Owen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in scenery, in which they fuck in the car. And arrive at Owen's club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car sex! While driving!!! Don't try this at home kids!!!  
Shorter chapter, and I'm probably skipping the spanking at the end because I can't seem to get that section to come out right.

They hadn’t been out of the restroom long when the plug started to buzz inside him, causing Jason to gasp as Owen settled their tab. His cock throbbed painfully in its confines and Jason had to squeeze his ass around the plug to keep Owen’s cum inside him. The jock’s stomach bulged beneath his polo pushing the hem of the shirt just above his navel. His jeans button was barely holding on and he felt as though the cage on his cock was obvious in the bulge of his jeans. Jason felt embarrassed and turned on by all of this, which was only spurred by the buzzing in his once virgin ass. 

People stared and whispered, many seemed to know exactly how the jock had gotten blown up like a balloon. Especially with the sloshing noise he couldn’t seem to lessen no matter how carefully he walked. The gallons of cum making his stomach groan and pushing insistently at the pink plug vibrating away in the boy’s entrance. 

“You have a car?” Owen asked, turning to him with brilliant blue eyes. 

“No, I ubered,” Jason gasped, doing everything he could to keep from moaning or gripping his cock. 

“Perfect. We’ll take mine then.” Owen grinned playfully. 

Jason hadn’t quite expected a self-driving Tesla when he imagined what sort of car this twink had, but he was not disappointed by any means. Owen set up the auto-drive features as he pulled a bag from the back seat. 

“Put these on boy.” He commanded thrusting the bag into Jason’s lap as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The jock frowned at the bag’s contents, but did as he was told. 

Owen grinned, watching the jock strip out of the corner of his eye, grinning as the boy squirmed into some lace panties with a window in them that exposed most of the hunk’s ass. Next he pulled on some black jean shorts that were short enough to expose the bottom part of his ass, and so tight Owen could almost see the entire shape of the chastity cage through the denim. Finally he slipped on a loose crop-top that left his entire swollen belly exposed. Jason blushed feeling exposed, and Owen smiled wide. 

Owen moved his chair back, and pulled his huge cock from his pants. “Here’s a chance to get unlocked, whore. Try and get me to cum before we get to the club and I’ll let you fuck me in the car and cum.” Jason had the huge cock in his mouth before Owen was even halfway done speaking, gagging and drooling on it, his cock throbbing in his bootie shorts as he tasted the huge dick that had just fucked him full of cum. Jason hadn’t expected to enjoy the taste or feeling of the hot hardening pole. Owen’s girth stretched his jaw, and he could barely get a third of it in his mouth, but that didn’t curb his enthusiasm. 

Owen groaned and put a hand on the back of the boy’s head noting that Jason’s belly was already pressing into the center console and gear shift. With a grin he started pushing the boy farther onto his dick forcing the girthy length down the boy’s throat. At the same time the buzzing in Jason’s ass increased in intensity causing him to moan on Owen’s cock. He felt some cum slip out past the plug and squeezed tighter around the plug that was driving him wild with desire with a groan. Owen kept pushing the boy further down on his dick ignoring his gagging and brief attempt to push back. He grinned watching as the center console pressed into the boy’s swollen stomach. Jason’s eyes teared up as more and more of Owen’s huge 11 inches was pushed down his throat causing it to bulge. The boy couldn’t help but moan around the massive cock, the vibrating plug stimulating his ass in the best way, amplified by his having to squeeze tight around it to keep more of Owen’s cum from slipping out. 

“Good boy, almost all the way to the base.” Owen moaned, grinning and watching the cars around them, “I think that trucker is watching us. I want him to see what a good slut you are for me.” The boy moaned again, his hips twitching and cum oozing past the plug again. Jason groaned when Owen’s cock hilted his throat, throbbing hard and stretching his throat and jaw impossibly. 

“Fuck, good boy, now see if you can make Daddy cum.” Owen moaned giving the boy control of his head again. Jason immediately began gagging and bobbing on Owen’s cock slobbering and drooling all over it. “Shit baby, just like that. You were born to suck cock, and you had no idea.” Owen hummed his cock throbbing in Jason’s mouth as the jock curled his tongue along the underside of Owen’s girth. “Such a good cocksucker for Daddy…” Owen purred, and Jason moaned loudly in response as the intensity of the plug went up again and his cock throbbed hard in the cage. Jason sucked and bobbed up and down on Owen’s huge 11 inches even as tears pricked at his eyes and he moaned and gagged drooling all over Owen’s thick member. He was more desperate to taste Owen’s cum than he was interested in getting free from his cage. 

“Fuck, little cockslut, bet your little cock is leaking pre like crazy in your little cage. You said you were straight, yet you bent over for me and now you’re drooling all over my cock. You must really be an Omega bitch.” Jason moaned as Owen continued to guide his head up and down the blonde’s cock as he watched other cars go by, grinning when any of the drivers looked over and saw the jock choking on his huge cock. “Other people are watching you submit to my cock, you like that baby?” 

Jason moaned something like an affirmative, loving how Owen’s cock tasted and felt in his throat and pressed against his tongue. 

“Fuck, like being humiliated boy? Like when people can see me making you my pussy ass bitch?” The vibration increased again and Jason made a high-pitched noise as he choked on Owen’s dick. His ass was spasming around the plug, forcing some more cum out, and his cock was bucking and throbbing in the cage leaking an absurd amount of pre. Owen reached over and slapped Jason’s bubbly butt making the boy yelp and moan loudly around Owen’s cock. Owen slapped his ass again and Jason’s eyes rolled back as he whimpered and moaned, his caged cock dribbling a load into his lacy panties and staining the front of his shorts. Owen made a tutting sound and knotted his fingers in Jason’s hair and pulled him off of his cock making him groan and whimper. 

“Daddy…” Jason croaked, looking at Owen with lustful eyes and a mix of pre and drool dripping down his chin. 

“Take your shorts off and come get in Daddy’s lap.” Jason’s sticky shorts were off in a second as he clambered over the gearshift and console so that he was straddling Owen with his thick thighs, grinding his sloppy plugged ass against Owen’s large cock, Owen felt the cum that had escaped the boy’s ass lubing up his cock. “You’ve been a naughty boy haven’t you, baby?” Owen purred into Jason’s ear as he slid the plug out of the jock’s ass with a loud ‘pop’. 

“Fuck! Yes sir, but you’re making me feel so good!” Jason moaned rubbing his ass up and down Owen’s giant member, trying to clench his ass so more of the cum inside his plump ass wouldn’t slip out. He wanted that cock back inside him so badly, he couldn’t figure out what was making him feel like this, he’d never thought he was gay before, but Owen was making him desperate for more of his cock and cum. 

“I know baby, but that means Daddy is going to have to punish you, you know?” Owen lined himself up with the jock’s wanting hole and started to slide the jock down on his cock. 

“Yes Daddy! Fuck me!” Jason whimpered squeezing down on the huge cock stuffed inside his ass. Not even caring about future punishment he started to ride Owen’s cock like a trained whore, his thick thighs and ass flexing as he fucked the entire length in and out of his desperate hole. 

“Fuck, baby... That’s right, ride Daddy’s cock like a good little bitch.” Owen groaned, watching the road carefully as Jason road him. “You’re such a good little cockslut for Daddy.” 

“Fuck yes! I love your cock Daddy! Want you to fill me up with every inch of that giant dick!” Jason moaned wantonly as he rode Owen, cum slipping past his tight rim and covering Owen’s cock and crotch. Jason’s caged cock throbbed desperately in its confines, driving the jock wild for more stimulation and leaking pre like a faucet as it bobbed up and down from the brutal pace the jock set. Jason moaned like a whore as he continued to fuck himself on Owen’s 11 inch fuck stick, his ass clenching and unclenching as he pushed himself up, and loosening as he slammed his hips back down. Owen groaned, he was trying to hold off, but this kid was making his best effort to milk his cock despite that he had only lost his anal virginity not even an hour ago. The belly that Owen had given Jason hadn’t deterred the athlete for even a moment as he got his workout in riding Owen and starting to roll his hips as he did so, desperate to please the twink below him. 

Owen slapped the boy’s ass hard then made the boy lift himself off of his cock, shoving the vibrating plug back into his sloppy ass. Jason whimpered but pulled off and moved back across the console to his seat, rocking against the plug and whimpering as he did before diving toward Owen's cock to wrap his lips around it, whimpering and moaning around the massive tool. Owen groaned while putting one hand on the steering wheel and put the other on the back of the slutty jock's head. 

“Gods baby, you love that cock don't you?” Owen moaned as Jason gagged on the cock down his throat, spit and pre dripping down his chin. “you just want me to fuck you full of another load so bad don't you?” 

“Mm-hmm!!!” Jason moaned around Owen's dick, his ass clenching down on the plug as it began vibrating again. He needed that cock back inside him, needed it to breed him and destroy his ass pussy, fucking him like a cheap whore. 

“We're almost there baby, just keep Daddy's cock nice and hard, and I won't punish you as hard.” Owen purred as he pulled up at a stop light, the guy in the truck next to them looked over and reached down, likely stroking himself to the sight next to him. 

They continued on with Jason sucking and moaning around Owen's massive cock, and Owen driving for another 15 minutes before he pulled into a parking garage and got a ticket from the attendant while holding Jason down on his cock, the attendant blushing and staring as the jock whimpered and gagged, his caged up cock throbbing between his legs, his cum swollen belly almost obscuring it. As Owen drove up, he let the jock have control of his head back, but rather than pull off for air, the jock remained there a moment, and then pulled back slowly, sucking hard as he did, making Owen moan and leak a giant glob of pre as he pulled into a spot. 

Owen grabbed Jason by the hair and pulled him up to makeout with him, enjoying the taste of himself on the jock's tongue and lips. “Well, you didn't get me to cum again, you came before I gave you permission, and you leaked my cum all over the place like a nasty whore, but you did keep my cock hard, so I’m going to spank you ten times, and you're going to count, you won’t spill anymore of my cum while I do this or you’ll get more, and you will thank me for every strike, understood?” Owen said pulling away. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Jason replied breathlessly, his cock throbbing more in its cage. 

“Good, now across my lap.”


End file.
